


contradictory

by esperink



Series: polyshipweek 2018 [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyship Week, Prompt Fill, Social Media, Tumblr: polyshipprompts, not actually edited, not between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: brooke makes a social media account, but she forgets to mention something.





	contradictory

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/160876336426/one-member-of-your-polyship-a-starts-a-social)
> 
> also as basically the parent of this ship I don’t have a ship name for them :c  
> edit: stabitha said 'flower kids' so i say fuck yeah
> 
> you can reblog the story [here](https://esperinkdraws.tumblr.com/post/176114573306/contradictory)

Brooke made an Instagram account a few days before graduating, wanting to be able to document the small things in life that made her happy. It also helped her stay patient as she waited for next month. She, Rich, and Jake had found an apartment that wouldn’t be ready until July first.

She gained more followers than she had expected to. She hadn’t told anybody about it either. And she was having so much fun with it, she decided that she’d keep it after they moved. And probably tell Rich and Jake. But for now, she kept it to herself.

Sometimes she posted about one of her boyfriends. No pictures of them, of course, but sometimes she’d post about something that one of them did that made her laugh or smile. She never mentioned them by name, either.

She wasn’t aware of it, but her followers were under the impression that she only had one boyfriend. It started with simple pics and captions, like a picture of a drink that Jake bought her with the caption ‘my bf bought me Dutch!’ or a picture of a cute flower keychain that Rich gave her, a few days later, with the caption, ‘he got me a gift!’

When she told Jake and Rich about the account they didn’t think much of it. They thought it was cute, that she always looked for something to look forward to or take a picture of. Sometimes they’d point things out.

Rich was looking through posts of the account when he hummed to himself. Brooke was taking a shower, so Rich was laying on the couch with his head on Jake’s lap. He furrowed his brows.

Jake saw a confused expression on his boyfriend’s face, and asked what was up.

“I think Brooke’s followers think there’s only one of us,” Rich replied.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Then a small, mischievous smile spread across his face.

Jake saw this. “Oh no.”

“We should mess with them.”

“Why?”

Rich shrugged. “For fun. Look, some people are already pointing out some differences.” He showed him. “Dude, really, this could be fun.”

Jake hummed himself. “Well, if Brooke’s okay with it, I’m game.”

They heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. Rich sat up. “I’m gonna go ask her.”

Jake watched Rich walk to the hallway before returning his attention to his own phone.

Brooke had gone to the bedroom in her towel in search of clean clothes There was a knock on the door.

“Brookie, it’s me,” she heard Rich say from the other side. “I got a question.

Brooke let him in, smiling a little when she saw him blush. Rich liked to make lewd jokes but in reality when it came to seeing either of them without clothes, he was quite shy.

“I have a towel on this time,” Brooke said with a little laugh before turning back to the dresser. “What did you want to ask?”

“Can we mess with your followers?” At Brooke’s raised eyebrow, Rich explained, showing her his phone.

“Huh,” she said curiously.

“Yeah?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Rich jumped up a little, pleased. He explained his idea of at first, posting about the small differences between the two boys, and then the bigger and more obvious ones.

It started out mentioning different likes and dislikes. Something as simple as juice. “Rich absolutely loathed pulp in his orange juice, while Jake preferred it.

Brooke mentioned in a post Rich’s preference, and in another not too long after, Jake’s. Cue some people asking for clarification.

Then it was appearances, like height or hair color.

Rich thought it was hilarious and Jake thought it was mildly amusing.

“Do you think anyone will figure it out?” Jake asked curiously.

One or two people accused her of cheating, but she replied to the comments that she definitely wasn’t.

She’d let the thing go on for a month before asking Jake, “Do you think I should explain?”

“I think you’ve got pretty much everyone confused,” he replied with a small smile, “so probably.”

Rich brought home something that made up her mind.

“I wanted to get one for all of us,” he said, holding out his hand.

He held up three round pins that had the polyamorous flag. Brooke thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

She snapped a quick picture of the pins and posted a picture. ‘we all have matching pins!’

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this wasn't so great
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
